


Unexpected

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bekijane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bekijane).



Hermione sat at the counter, sipping her tea. Through the window, she saw people hurrying past in the rain, heads down under their umbrellas, feet dodging the grey puddles and the loose paving stones. She looked at her watch again. Still two minutes to go.

She jiggled her knee anxiously against the underside of the counter, making her stool rattle. She didn't care. There was no-one else in the coffee shop to be bothered; even the counter staff had disappeared behind the 'Staff Only' door.

Hermione's gaze shifted to the bookshop on the opposite side of the street and she eyed it wistfully - shelves and shelves of academic tomes. A quiet pop from just behind her right shoulder jolted her from her reverie.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

Hermione whipped her head round to gawp in shock.

"Professor, what the blazes do you think you're..."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence.

"We do not have time for you to question me, Miss Granger. We need to leave. Now."

Snape's face was taut, his lips pressed together tightly. The look in his eyes brooked no disagreement. She nodded.

"Follow me."

And with that, he was striding to the door of the coffee shop, trench coat billowing out behind him. Hermione was so shocked that she stood staring for too long. When she came to herself again, Snape was already half way across the street, coat already dark with rain. She picked up her hooded jacket and ran out after him.

Snape was halfway across the square before Hermione caught up with him. Finally, she drew level, panting with the exertion of matching his brisk pace.

"Where are we going?"

Snape didn't break his stride, simply turned and glared at her, then sped up. Hermione shook her head and broke into a jog, grimacing as she stepped into a puddle and rainwater splashed over her ankles. Snape didn't slow down until they were inside the doors of the British Museum. He didn't stop there, but walked at a steadier pace across the courtyard and through the galleries until he reached two huge carvings, winged creatures with human heads.

He finally slowed to a halt behind one of the statues.

"Miss Granger, we are in danger of discovery."

His voice was barely above a whisper and Hermione had to step closer to hear him properly.

"Now, I am about to cast a modified _Muffliato_ about us which will affect anyone within ten feet for up to half an hour, but we must keep walking around the exhibits to avoid the suspicions of the Muggles."

He nodded over Hermione's shoulder and she looked behind herself, noting the security guard on the other side of the gallery.

"We must therefore stay very close to one another and, you must forgive me, Miss Granger," his mouth worked slightly before continuing, "hold hands."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and stepped back slightly.

"Why?"

"Use your fabled brain, Miss Granger. For the spell to work without lighting up our presence to any and all Wizards in the vicinity, it must be cast over a very small area. The residual magic in the artefacts here will help to mask it, but still." His nostrils flared as Hermione chewed her lip. "Does the Order want my information, or not?"

Hermione straightened her shoulders and stepped as close to Snape as she could. She pulled the hood down from her head and shook out her hair, then tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

"Do your worst."

Snape rolled his eyes and grasped Hermione's right hand in his left. Hermione was surprised at how warm and dry his hand was, how large, and how soft against her own. Hiding his wand between their bodies and the wall, he gave it a quick flick and stowed it back within his sleeve. He looked down at Hermione again with what might have been a smile on his lips.

"There. Now, shall we?"

He extended his right palm, stepping between Hermione and the statue, tightening his grip on her hand so that she had no choice but to follow. Hermione kept step with him as he walked slowly back into the gallery towards the display of Egyptian sarcophagi. They walked towards a large casket, carved from pink granite. Snape bent down towards her.

"What you seek is well protected, but you have what you need to retrieve it."

Goosebumps rose on Hermione's neck as Snape's warm breath brushed the tiny hairs around her ear. She felt a pull on her hand and quickly opened her eyes. Remembering the spell, she stepped closer to Snape and walked with him side by side across the gallery. They were now gazing up at the face of a long-dead Pharoah's wife modelled in carved wood, picked out in gold and faience.

"The Boy must go, invisible, to the enemy's ancestral home. What he seeks can be found with a simple 'point me', and a few hissed words."

Hermione suppressed a giggle at Snape's melodramatic words. The giggle quickly became a sharp breath: Snape had grasped hold of her upper arms and was pressing her to his chest.

"Look up at me, Miss Granger. Our lives may depend upon it."

Snape's voice was low and smooth, and Hermione obeyed without thinking. She gave a small squeak. Snape had now wrapped his arms around her completely, and was pressing his lips against hers. Hermione froze, eyes darting around in her alarm. Snape lifted his mouth for a moment.

"We may have been seen. Participate."

It took a moment for Hermione to register Snape's words, and another to decide what to do. In the end it wasn't much of a choice. She relaxed and softened her lips. It took a moment to get into synch with Snape, but when she did, it wasn't as bad as she had expected. Snape's mouth was pliant and his teeth grazed over Hermione's lips with just the right combination of pressure and sharpness. Hermione could feel her pulse beating in her throat. She flicked her tongue out to meet his and pressed herself more firmly against him, slipping her arms under his. They were kissing in earnest now, tongues delving deep into each other's mouths, and Hermione could feel a tingle starting in her cunt and clit. Fingers kneaded her left breast and tweaked at her nipple. She opened her mouth and panted into Snape's mouth as his tongue explored the backs of her teeth.

Suddenly, he became still, then stepped back and removed his hands from her body. Hermione opened her eyes, unaware until that moment that she had closed them. Snape was looking at the floor. He cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Ms Granger." His breathing was still heavy and uneven. He cleared his throat again. "I... that was... I merely wished to avoid..."

Hermione could feel the blush spreading on her cheeks. Snape gave a sigh.

"I was mistaken. The enemy is not in this room."

"Well... never mind." Hermione too was breathing unsteadily, still panting. "Is that the whole message?"

The return of Hermione's professional demeanour seemed to help Snape out of his embarrassment. He raised his eyes again, looking down at her.

"Yes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Then shall we leave?"

Snape looked like he would like to clear his throat, but he didn't. He simply nodded and took Hermione's hand again. Hermione started to protest, but Snape's stern look reminded her that there was still the potential for danger. She walked by his side around the rest of the exhibits in the gallery, taking in only the vaguest details of the sarcophagi and coffins. When Snape finally released her hand, she realised they were back in the courtyard.

"I shall leave you here."

Hermione nodded.

"Um, well, see you... next time."

She grimaced at her inarticulacy, but Snape simply nodded back at her, then turned and walked away. Hermione looked up at to the criss-crossed glass ceiling high above. Well, that was unexpected. She let herself relive the overwhelming moments of their kiss. Then she shook her head, made her way to the souvenir shop, hid behind a display and Apparated away.


End file.
